


药引 05

by FullcreamRabbit



Category: Hunlay - Fandom
Genre: 9410, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:47:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22191277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FullcreamRabbit/pseuds/FullcreamRabbit
Relationships: Oh Sehun/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay
Kudos: 22





	药引 05

张艺兴早在少年时光就游历了外面的风光，在领略过巍峨的高山与磅礴的江水之后，觉得天地逍遥孑然一身也是一件乐事儿，于是即便年纪轻轻，也很难产生想和谁厮守的冲动。

他带着满身的江湖气回到了皇宫，皇兄早已是儿女成群，最得宠的皇子吴世勋便像是一粒圆滚滚白乎乎的小雪球，带着冬日的雪花，一同扑进了自己的怀里。

吴世勋天真又倔强不服输的样子总映射着张艺兴自己，于是不可控制地溺爱起对方来，每每入宫，想着能有个小团子抱在怀中宠着，也算是一件快乐的事儿，先帝也借此劝张艺兴尽早成家立业，皇亲贵胄之女当然也想办法往他怀里塞过，但最令张艺兴动心的，恐怕也只有年纪稍长，满身少年气的吴世勋。

吴世勋在张艺兴心中大概是令他最快乐同时也是最苦恼的存在，一直以来他自以为是将吴世勋当成了最宠爱最忠信的后辈，所以才愿意同吴世勋做出长后辈之间不能做出的事情，亲吻、拥抱、共眠这类事情他全都从了，本想自欺欺人用亲情来挡住爱慕之情的出口，但吴世勋那年说要娶他当皇后，反而更使张艺兴对他的渴望泄了洪。

张艺兴虽说逍遥过许多远方，但骨子里他就是个循规蹈矩的人，允许自己内心偷偷爱慕着自己的侄子，一旦发现对方对他有相同的想法便反而会躲得远远的，告诫自己这并不是正常的叔侄之间应有的情感，但越禁忌，他往往越容易饮鸩止渴。

他很想和吴世勋好好谈一谈，对他说说自己的想法，也希望他能长大一些，但事与愿违，自从吴世勋登基之后，两人便处处为敌，以前的奶娃娃也变得不再柔软起来，很多时候张艺兴都落不明白吴世勋究竟在想什么——他若是恨自己，为何又要夜夜缠着自己；若是还爱着自己，那何苦还要处处为难自己。

在养心殿那次之后他们暂没有其他的交流，沉默寡言一转眼就是好些天。

转天三王爷进宫了，吊儿郎当地，踏进吴世勋住的乾清宫就不让其他人进去，说是有重要的事儿要和当今的皇帝详谈，而实际上吴世勋坐在自己的椅子上连眼皮都懒得掀一下——三王爷游手好闲惯了，哪有什么重要的事儿，无非就是那些个儿女情长，风花雪月。

后者见下人都走的差不多了，果不其然从怀里摸出几本小册子递给吴世勋，不用多说，定是春宫图册那一类的东西，光是封面就已经十分活色生香。

“给我这个做什么？”

吴世勋接过来随意翻看了两下，里面男女光洁柔软的身体纠缠在一起，在庭院的各角落，有些姿势真是有些异想天开，在经历过与张艺兴的情事之后，就算是再生动的画面都很难引起吴世勋的兴趣，百无聊赖地翻了两下算是给三王爷面子，后一刻便将画册不轻不重地扔在了桌上。

“嗨——我听说你最近和皇叔闹得不愉快，这不是怕你天天待宫里给憋坏了，特地给你送点小玩意儿解闷吗？”

三王爷将画册翘起来的边角捋平，这可是他托人找有名的画师画的，皇帝居然都不感兴趣，真是让人匪夷所思。

“不需要”

吴世勋轻轻吐出三个字，捧起茶盏呷了一口，他也不知道自己最近是怎么了，或许是出于对张艺兴下药的愧疚，近段时间都不敢再去招惹对方，甚至连每晚和他一起用膳的时候都沉默寡言的。

“明白了——你这是喜欢活的啊”

三王爷一副“瞧我多懂你”的表情，自作聪明地拍了拍手，还没等吴世勋弄明白他到底想干什么，宫门被推开，一位长相甜美的妙龄女子便走了进来，和着弦乐，竟扭着腰跳起舞来，中间还不住朝吴世勋飞眼。

“三哥——”

让三王爷拍手叫好的舞蹈并没有给吴世勋相同的感受，反而更让他烦躁起来，这宫外的女子透着一身的风尘气，腰虽软，但似乎也比不上皇叔那盈盈一握的水蛇腰。

皇叔？怎么又是皇叔！——吴世勋用力晃了晃脑袋，想要将他同张艺兴欢爱的场景甩出自己的思绪外，丝毫没有注意到三王爷在说什么，等反应过来的时候，才发现对方竟然要将这名舞姬献给自己，作为开心解闷儿的小礼物。

“你瞧你——张艺兴罢着大权不让你做主，你身边又没个女人来作为消遣，一天天的，人不废才怪呢”

吴世勋刚想发脾气说你懂个屁，转念又想招舞姬这事儿张艺兴大概是不知道的，如若现在送出去，被张艺兴知道了，自己在他心里估计又要坐实游手好闲的称号，想了想，便同意舞姬暂时在旁边的小殿中留宿一晚，等明日张艺兴没察觉的时候再悄悄送出去也好。

可吴世勋没有想到的是，这宫外来的舞姬和送她来的人一样，也不是什么省油的灯，当他稍晚回到乾清宫时，后者竟然爬到了他的床上，这不仅吓了吴世勋一大跳，更让他勃然大怒，也顾不得对方还是个弱女子，当即便下令将人丢出宫门外，后者甚至连像样的衣服都还来不及穿，就被赶了出去，哭闹推搡的声音甚至传到了月仙殿内。

张艺兴一向睡得并不安稳，尤其是患病后，更是每时每醒，听得宫外有声响，自然会过问发生了什么事。

“听说是——今天三王爷给皇上送来了一位舞姬，因为不规矩被皇上扔出去了…”

听得“舞姬”二字，张艺兴心中难免不快，手握成拳头放在腿上，半晌没有说过话，也不知道是在气他还未功成名就便就沾染起儿女情长来，还是气他抱着别的女人睡不检点。

“摄政王，这…”

“退下吧”

张艺兴揉了揉发疼的太阳穴，反复规劝自己，他一定是太对吴世勋失望了才会生气，他只是吴世勋的皇叔，是要扶植他成为合格统治者的摄政王，除此之外，再无别的关系。

再说了，吴世勋既是皇帝，那以后也免不了后宫三千，就算是他迟迟不娶妃，身为长辈的张艺兴也应该为他筹备起来了，但一想到有朝一日吴世勋会有一位属于自己的皇后，张艺兴就胸口发疼，索性也不再多想，倒头继续睡了起来。

而吴世勋呢，赶走了不知好歹的舞姬后睡不着，又偷偷翻看了几下白日里三王爷送来的春宫图，闭上眼睛竟肖想起他皇叔白皙光洁的身子来，还有那比舞姬还软的腰身，骑在自己身上，酥胸贴着自己的胸膛，口中是情难自已的喃喃，也只有在那时候，张艺兴才会像以前一样叫吴世勋的乳名。

越想越燥热，于是这位年轻的小皇帝，又偷偷溜进了月仙殿，看到自己皇叔在床上熟睡的背影喉头又一阵滚动，蹬掉了自己的鞋就往张艺兴的背上贴，一边还回忆着今日所见的春宫图细节——先将手臂从张艺兴的腋下穿过去，大着胆子揉了两把暖香的胸脯，一路向下，从亵裤中挤出臀瓣，性器夹在中间，沿着脊椎的方向蹭了几个来回。

他自以为动作很轻，而实际上从他带着夜晚寒气进门的那一刻起张艺兴便已经醒来，不想再闹出什么大动静，便装的像个傀儡似的，由吴世勋夹着，任他摸索侵犯，听着对方粗重的呼吸声，自己的肩胛骨也微微颤抖起来。

这是第一次张艺兴在没有中媚药的情况下与吴世勋欢爱，虽然他装作睡着了，但身体的反应却一点儿都不含糊——在后者毫无章法的抠弄小穴中，淫水还是不争气地滴了出来，自己的性器也肿胀不堪，高高地顶起亵裤，当吴世勋将性器挤进他又湿又深的小穴中时，张艺兴差点儿叫出来。

或许吴世勋依恋着他，又或许只是单纯贪恋他的身体，但不论如何，在女人面前，张艺兴觉得自己似乎更胜一筹。

他为何会开心呢，他应该羞愧；他何苦羞愧呢，他理应开心。

心中装满了酸涩的幸福感，张艺兴咬紧了牙关接受吴世勋的抽插——他动的很慢，进去出来仿佛要花上一整晚的时间，似乎也是故意放慢了动作在享受两人虚伪的缱绻，张艺兴的性器硬了又软下去，软下去又泄出来，亵裤黏腻腥臭，而吴世勋毫不知情，捧着他的胸脯还在动作着，直到捞起他的右腿搭在自己身上，猛烈地撞击着，似乎打定了主意要让张艺兴醒过来，看看两人又在做此等苟且之事不可。

黏腻浑浊的液体灌进张艺兴的小腹，力度大的似乎要冲破他轻薄的皮肤，直到自己肚子里飞出翩翩蝴蝶来，他终于牙关失守，忍不住闷哼了一声，喘息起来，随后毫无防备地便被吴世勋抬手扼住下巴，炙热的嘴唇拼命贴近他冰凉的耳骨，一遍一遍细碎地亲吻他汗湿的鬓发。

张艺兴猛烈地颤抖起来，以前吴世勋太皮，在宫里上蹿下跳就像个关不住的小猴子，每每进宫，总能看到小团子由远及近朝自己跑来，后面时常是跟着太傅以及奴才一大堆人，小猴子咯咯笑着连跑带跌撞进自己怀里，举着小短手说皇叔背背自己，一边搂着张艺兴的脖子，一边亲亲他的鬓角，像现在一样。

只是那时，张艺兴还是吴世勋最喜欢的皇叔。

——后来张艺兴时常会想，若是当时自己也转过去回吻吴世勋，那一切将会是怎样，是会更好吗？还是更糟？

TBC.


End file.
